Stuck in a room
by Signo the hedgehog
Summary: What would happen if you stuck Charmy Bee in a room with a cynical bat?Or maybe Amy in a room with a hedgehog flea with a split personality problem?COMPLETE MADNESS!was written while both authors on Fanta Zesty by Eponine TailsEponineRox
1. Charmy and Hibacher part1

A/N: this story was co written by Eponine out of TailsEponineRox REALLY FUNNY! R+R please enjoy papayas

FIRST: Charmy and Hibacher part one

This is a series of stories, about what would happen if you shoved two characters in a room together and they had no way of getting out. They're in there for one whole day. What they would talk about and how they would go crazy. This one is about Charmy Bee and Hibacher the bat. Strange combination I know but there is NO romance in this meeting. Just humour. Lots and lots of it.

"HI!" Charmy yelled

"Hi" Hibacher said through gritted teeth. They had only been in this damn box 30 minutes and that had been the only thing this stupid bee had said to her. She was gonna stay calm. She was gonna…

"HI!"

"Aagh!" she shrieked "Do you ever say anything else?" Charmy looked a bit scared.

"My name's Charmy" he offered.

"I….know….that" she said, mentally willing herself not to strangle him.

A/N: so this is part 1 the second half of it will be posted soon. romance in later chapters ok. R+R and remember papayas- never stick your hand in a blender. NO wait that was wrong lets try that again. And remember papayas this was also written by Eponine…


	2. Charmy and Hibacher part2

A/N: this chapter was written mostly by Eponine but I added a bit on the end.

Charmy and Hibacher part two

Having calmed herself down, Hibacher decided to try again in her attempt at conversation.

"So, Charmy, why don't you…….."

"FISH!" Charmy interrupted.

"What?" This was getting worse, Hibacher thought.

"FISH!" The bee repeated. "I talk like a fish, even though fish don't talk!"

"O……K…….." Hibacher said slowly.

"I DO!" Charmy insisted. "I do talk like a fish. Don't you think I talk like a fish?"

Hibacher stared. This kid had lost it. If, she amended herself, he ever had it.

"TELL ME!" Charmy shrieked. "DO I TALK LIKE A FISH!"

"But you just said fish don't talk…!"

"Erm….Oh yeah. But if fish did talk?"

The bat pasted on a fake smile.

"Can we please stop talking about fish now?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Your voice is too high. Are you high? You are high aren't you?" he squeaked.

"NO!"

"Yes you are! HELP! HELP! I'm stuck in a room with a druggie!" Charmy yelled.

"OH for Pete's sake!" Hibacher was deadly against cussing. Charmy began to cry.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING MEAN!" He yelled, banging his fists on the floor.

"I'M NOT! I'M JUST FED UP OF ALL THESE MENTAL PEOPLE! YOU KEEP GOING ON ABOUT FISH, SIGNO KEEPS GOING ON ABOUT BLOODY PAPAYAS- WHY IS NO-ONE I KNOW SANE!" Hibacher yelled. Her ears began to twitch violently. She looked up and saw Shadow at the door of the cell, smirking at her.

"I think you have endured enough" He muttered evilly.

"THANK YOU!" The bat shouted stomping out of the room. She left Charmy there rocking around the floor sucking his thumb.

A/N: so what did you think? please R+R papayas!


	3. 3: Amy and Funny part1

_A/N: This is Eponine 'coz Signo's too lazy to upload this. (No, just joking, I could get to a computer sooner.) This chapter is Amy Rose and Funny the flea (otherwise known as… wait and see)_

Disclaimer: Not mine! (Funny belongs to Signo, but still… Not mine!)

* * *

Amy and Funny Part 1

"Hey funny- lookin' mamma! Wanna give me a taste of that pink lipstick of yours?" Funny said to Amy Rose.

Then he morphed into a silver hedgehog with a set of golden teeth, a white basketball no- sleeved top, baggy Burberry pants and gold underwear that pulled up right to his chest. He was covered in gold bangles and chains.

"Yo ma homie, check out ma stylin' bling innit man."

"Oh great." Amy sighed. "Why did Shadow organise this stupid thing? It would have been ok if I was in here with Sonic, but I got stuck with some weirdo with a split personality disorder!"

The 'weirdo' looked offended.

"I is Chav da hedgehog 'n' I is da most happenin' hedgehog on da block, innit." Chav said.

Suddenly, he morphed back into Funny. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Amy said, then she looked up. "Hey, do you know Sonic? I'm gonna marry Sonic you know, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…"

Funny sat back and yawned.

* * *

_A/N: Signo wrote most of this- no, hang on, Signo wrote all of this. I only wrote part of the next chapter! Oh well, it's not really like any of you actually remember that I co- wrote this anyway. But still R+R papayas! And I like flames, flames are useful for toasting marshmallows or melting chocolate on! So, Review or flame, no difference to me! (Oh, sorry, Signo's a bit sensitive to flames- just ask Robert JF) So maybe you shouldn't flame… Signo might hurt me. Any way, next chapter is the conclusion of Amy and Funny and Shadow makes another brief cameo!_


End file.
